Another Saiyan Survives
by Ane-Maul
Summary: I am currently working out the details for chapter 3, The Cave of Trials. Hopefully I will have it up soon. Please give ideas for future chapters as I will take advice.
1. Ambush on Cronos

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. This is for fun only.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Ambush on Cronos 9  
  
  
On a barren battlefield stands 5 Saiyan warriors. One of them is talking on his scouter.  
"Planet Vegeta, this is Pinache. Planet Cronos is now under our control. Planet Vegeta, come in. Is anyone there?!"  
  
A young female saiyan walks up and asks,"Hey, Commander, ya scouter broken?"  
  
"No Celani," he growls "I can't reach anyone."  
  
"And you never will monkey boy!" a gruff voice calls out of nowhere. All 5 saiyans turn and look to see who spoke. 5 strange looking men wearing Freeza's symbol on their armor are laughing menacingly .  
  
"What do you mean we never will?! This is our job! What are you guys doing here?" Pinache demands.  
  
"Its simple you stupid monkeys," he says with an evil laugh, "Freeza has Destroyed your precious planet and ordered that all but the prince, Nappa and Raditz be eliminated." He grins evily and yells"NOW YOU DIE! KILL THEM ALL!"  
  
"Celani, Tamara!" Pinache barks, "You two make a run for it. Zuco, Gorn! Lets get these punks!"  
  
The 8 foot bald mountain of muscle, Gorn, yells his standard battle cry,"I HURT YOU LOTS NOW!!!" while the 7 foot, long spiky haired evil looking (Think Wolfgang Krauser from Fatal Fury 2) just grins and raises his hand. The two saiyan women, Celani the 15 year old, 5 foot, spiky haired( similar to Goku's) rookie and Tamara, a young, long spikey haired(similar to Raditz, only longer) flying off at top speed.  
  
"Ha!" The evil fat alien bellows. "They wont get away! But I will let my men 'play' With them before they die!" With that, him and his 4 large grunts(just picture Cui's race to make it easier) jump to attack, unaware that the girls hid their power level and doubled back once out of sight.  
  
The first two grunts rush Gorn with a flurry of punches and kicks, most of which get through. The third rushes at Zuco with a dash punch, only to meet an invisible barrier inches from Zuco's hand. The fourth goes to look for the girls, not knowing that they are watching him from hiding. The leader, a fat, purple, Dodoria looking runt named Dimbor charges the saiyan's commander. The two begin exchanging various blows back and forth, neither gaining an advantage.(Both their power levels are 3000.)  
  
After a fiew minutes, Gorn, too slow to stop the relentless assault falls to one knee. The two grunts launch a barreage of ki blasts, covering him in a cloud of explosions and smoke. Zuco, however is fairing better. Easily battering his lone opponent around like a cat with a mouse. "What's wrong, He taunts,"I thought you were going to kill me. I'm not even trying and you're can't even touch me.  
  
"ZUCO," Pinache yells while ducking a flying kick,"Quit playing and help Gorn!"  
  
"I think I'll quit playing all right." Zuco says with a smirk. With that he fires a blast into the building Tamara and Celanni are waiting in.  
  
"Zuco?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yells a stunned Pinache.  
  
"What Lord Freeza Told me to do. Having cute little Celani and Tamara pretend to flee and double back so they could launch a surprise attack. Nice trick, but not as nice as this one."  
  
"BLITZ BOMB" Yells a voice from the rubble as a streaking ball of energy strikes a surprised Zuco, exploding in a pillar of fire and electricity that shoots toward the heavens. The smoke in the building clears to reveal a dead Tamara, but an unharmed Celani. Zuco, however is nothing but an unhappy soul at King Yemma's palace,.  
  
"But how?!" yells Dimbor yells. Zuco's power level is 4,000! That's twice yours! There's no way you could of killed him!"  
  
Pinache laughs and says,"Her blitz bomb is a deadly attack that explodes with a blast equal to five times the power level of the person using it. Zuco should have been more careful."  
  
"Ah. But now its five on two. Pretty good odds. If your us that is." Pinache, knowing what Dimbor said is true, flies towards Celani and yells,"RUN! FIND SOMEPLACE TO HIDE! PLAN B!!"  
  
Celani lauches into the air and uses her Hyper Sonic technique to shoot off into the distance, seeking cover in the underground lab they cleared out earlier. She runs into a room, not noticing the warning sign with "TEMPORAL/SPACIAL DISTORTION MACHINE TEST SITE written on it. Pinache, however, is quickly overwhelmed by the five warriors.  
  
"Hey, Dimbor?" asks one of the flunkies. "Can we play with that cute little monkey before we kill 'er?"  
  
Dimbor looks at his men and says,"Sure. You guys have earned a little reward. Do whatever you want to her. But I get to kill her." The men yell and high-five each other. After hours of searching, they realize where she must be hiding(weird how they always know where the cute girl is hiding, huh) and storm the lab. After an accident in the LARGE RAIL GATLIN GUN TEST ROOM reduces their number to three(The old "whats this button do" stunt) they find the right room. (It's also the last one.)  
  
"Come out and play little mokey. We wont hurt you. Much." Celani, hiding behind a machine the size of a house with TEMPORAL/SPACIAL DISTORTION MACHINE. DO NOT TOUCH written on it, thinks "Yeah right, stupid. Thats it. Get in a large group. Good little thugs." She stands up, spreads her legs, hands at her sides. She flips her hand and begins to form her blitz ball, setting off one of the scouters.   
  
"She's over there!" one yells, a little to late as the bomb explodes right in the middle of the room. The blast takes out the goons, but also damages the machine she is hiding behind.  
  
"WARNING! MASSIVE DAMAGE TO TEST MACHINE! TIME/SPACE RIFT IS IMMENANT! PLEASE RUN OR PRAY! THANK YOU!" a large voice booms throughout the room. Celani, wide eyed and confused, mutters a weak and pathetic "Oh sh---"  
She is cut off in mid sentece by a horrific explosion that knocks her against the wall, as a tear in reality appears and picks up her limp, unconcious form and takes her to who knows where.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, on a small, lush planet in the middle of nowhere called Earth, Raditz has been killed and Picollo has already flown off with Gohan. Roshi, Bulma and Krillin (or Kurirrin if you perfer) Are shocked at the events that have transpired. Suddenly, a rift in reality opens and drops an uncouncious young girl on Krillin's head.  
  
"It's rainin' girls," hoots Roshi.  
  
"Y-yeah!" mutters a suddenly scared Bulma as she looks at the girls monkey-like tail. "A saiyan girl. Krillin sits up, a little dazed and comments, "What are we going to do Master Roshi? We can't kill her, and we can't leave her here?"  
  
After much discussion, they take her back to the Kami House and bandage her up. will she help the Z fighters, or will she join Nappa and Vegeta. Well all find out next time. 


	2. Friend or Foe?

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ. This is just for fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?  
  
  
  
  
On a samall island in the middle of the ocean is the Kame House. Inside, Krillin and Roshi ponder over their strange guest. Meanwhile, Bulma works on fixing the broken scouter.  
  
"Hey, Master Roshi," Krillin asks, "Do ya think she'll attack us once she wakes up. I mean she IS a Saiyan."  
  
"I don't know Krillin. We'll just have to wait and see." About that time, the young Saiyan girl began to stir. With a moan she sits up, holding her head.  
  
"Where am I?" she asks, looking around. Krillin jumps into a defensive stance, Bulma hides behind the table, while Roshi justs sits in the couch opposite Celani. She spots Krillen first, and jumps to her feet and gets in a classic fighting stance.  
  
"Calm down both of you!" Roshi commands. "No fighting in the house." Celani looks at the old man confused. "He must be strong, or not know who I am if he's talking to me like that." she thinks. She then demands, "Where am I and who are you? How did I get here?"  
  
"Whoa. calm down," the old man replies, "You're on the planet Earth, and we mean you no harm. I'm Muten Roshi, and this is my student, Krillen. And that over there is my friend Bulma Briefs. Now who are you and what are YOU doing here."  
  
She stays silent for a moment then replies, "My name is Celani, second class Saiyan scout for Lt. Pinache's squad. We were ambushed by our employer and the last thing I remember is some Space/time thing-a-ma-jig blowin' up an' knockin' me out. If ya could just give me a space ship, I'll gladly be on my way. Without incedent."  
  
Roshi just Hmmms and strokes his beard. Krillen on the other hand, irritaded by being given demands, and over Goku's death, angrilly says, "Why should we believe you. How do we know that you aren't with that Raditz jerk that was here a while ago?!"  
  
Celani, upon hearing Raditz's name, becomes irritated herself. "How DARE ya insinuate that I'm with that no good traiter! I should blast ya right here and now!" Krillen growls and gets ready to attack, while Celani continues. "For your information ya little Cue-ball head, my entire squad was killed by his buddies and they almost did worse ta me!"  
  
"Krillen, apoligize to this cute young lady right now!" Roshi yells.  
  
"Cute?!" Celani mutters, blushing slightly. She's been called many things, but never cute.   
  
Krillen, after a little hesitation, mutters, "Sorry. It's just my best friend was just killed by that overgrown ape."  
  
"Kay." She says, "Just tell me where he is an' I'll handle him for ya'."  
  
"He's already dead." Roshi replies. "But his two buddies are comin to destroy the Earth."  
  
Celani looks at him for a moment and replies, "Tell ya what. Seein' as ya called me 'cute', I'll help ya out. Besides. I wanna piece of them anyway for betrayin us like that." She grins and says, "How long till they get here."  
  
"One year."  
  
Celani grins evily and replies, "More than enough time."  
  
"BEEPBEEPBEEP" Celani, Krillen and Roshi look at Bulma, who has just gotten the scouter working. "Wow!" Bulma replies. "2200! Thats amazing."  
  
Celani just smiles and puffs out her chest proudly, causing a blood spray from Roshi's nose.  
  
  
After Yajirobi's report, and Chi Chi's tirade, Krillen, Bulma, and the new recruit Celani pick up Yamcha(or Yamucha if you perfer) and head to Kami's Lookout. Will our heroes stand a chance, or even with Celani's help, are they doomed? Find out next time. 


End file.
